Sono tutte stronzo
by FunnyGhost
Summary: El título lo dice 8D
1. Chapter 1

¿No odias cuando estas durmiendo pacíficamente y tu alarma suena casi reventándote los oídos? ¡Claro que lo odias! Y si no los odias. Dime cuál es tu secreto.

El despertador sonaba y Lovino lo apago, volvió a sonar y la volvió a pagar, estuvo así 10 minutos hasta que recordó que tenía trabajo, se levantó más dormido que despierto y se metió a la ducha.

Cuando termino se dirigió a la cocina, cuando se dirigía vio que había correspondencia en la sala, así que fue para ver si había algo interesante.

La primera era de Vicent, la habré; era para recordare que tenía que pagar en 2 semanas, hizo esa aun lado y siguió, la siguiente era de Antonio.

Le mandaba un dibujo que un tomate ''¡¿Cómo es posible que siendo mi vecino me mande dibujos de tomates?!'' también hizo esa aun lado. La siguiente era de Feleciano...

_´´Vee~ Lovino ¿Cómo te ha ido por allá? ¡Espero que bien! __Mamma__ y yo estamos muy preocupados por ti. Ya casi medio año que nos fuimos... ¿Ya hiciste amigos? __Mamma__ dijo que podríamos i...´´_

Su lectura se detuvo cuando su celular empezó a sonar e hizo la carta a un lado para contestar.

**- Ciao?**

**- ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?!**

**- ¿Eh?**

**- ¡Ya son las 7:20 y no estás aquí. ¡Hoy vienen a supervisar!** -Se escuchó un suspiro de la otra línea- **Sadiq llega a las 8:00 en punto y él es extremadamente puntual. ¡Así que no tardes!** -Después de eso se escuchó el tono de marcar-.

**- ¡MIERDA! -**Hizo su celular aun lado y vio que eran las 7:25 y tenía que estar ahí desde las 7:00.

Se fue corriendo a su habitación a ponerse ropa, salió, tomo sus llaves y dando un portazo salió de la casa. Tuvo que bajar corriendo las escaleras porque el ascensor era muy lento. Subió a su auto y arranco.

Cuando llegó al restaurante faltaban 10 minutos, se estaciono y entró corriendo.

**- ¡YA LLEGUE! ¿Estoy despedido? **

**- No, aun no. Al fin llegas si no te hubiera hablado ni siquiera hubieras venido ¿Verdad?** -Lovino ante eso chasqueo la lengua- **Tu corbata, no le hiciste el nudo** -dijo acercándose y haciéndole el nudo a la corbata de Lovino.-

**- Tsk, pareces mi Mami.**

**- Soy el gerente y por lo tanto tu jefe. Y si no quieres que te trate como un niño ¡No actúes como uno!** -cuando termino de hacerle el nudo de la corbata le dio indicaciones de lo que tenía que hacer. - **Ahora, ponte un delantal, agarra una servilleta que faltan 2 minutos.**

Lovino rápido agarró lo mencionado y se puso en fila vertical con los otros dos meseros. Mientras el gerente fue a las puertas para recibir al dueño.

Dieron las 8:00. El gerente abrió las puertas y entró un hombre alto, con un antifaz. Mejor conocido como Sadiq, el dueño de ese importante restaurante.

**- Bienvenido.** -dijeron los meseros y los chefs al mismo tiempo-.

**- Señor, es un gusto conocerlo, le...**

**- ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! No seas tan educado. Y no me digas ''señor'' puedes decirme Sadiq.**

**- Okay... Sadiq. Le presentare a nuestro personal. Ell..**

**- Oye, no es normal que las cejas sean tan gruesas ¿O sí?** -dijo mientras miraba sus cejas- **¿Tu nombre rima con ellas?**

**- Mi nombre es Arthur Kirkland -se aclaró la garganta-** Soy el gerente a cargo de su restaurante.

**- Oh~**

_''Enserio este es el dueño de la cadena de restaurantes más caros y elegantes''_ Se dijo para si mismo Lovino al ver que el dueño se comportaba como un niñ señalando discretamente a un chico que se encontraba retirados de todos ellos.-

**- Okay... Le presentare a nuestros chefs. Contamos con 5 chefs profesionales.** -Se acercaron con 5 hombres con uniforme blanco.- **Ellos son. Alejandro Rodríguez, Wang Yao, Francis Bonnefoy, Iván Braginski y Emil Steilsson.**

Sadiq, sin embargo no estaba prestando atención a los chefs -Oye ¿Quién es el chico de ahí? -

**- Él es Roderich, el pianista.**

**- Contrataron a un pianista ¿Enserio?** -sadiq miró incrédulo a Arthur y este solo trago duro-.

**-S-sigamos** -se pusieron enfrente de 3 meseros todos con un chaleco, pantalón y una corbata de color negro, con una camisa blanca. Todos sosteniendo una servilleta.-

**- Ellos son Mathias Kohler, Lovino Vargas y Alfred F. Jones. Son los meseros con los que contamos por el momento.**

**- ¿Por qué todo el personal es hombre? ¿Por qué no hay alguna chica linda? **

**- Señor... Sadiq usted en el reglamento dijo que mujeres no...**

**- ¡¿EH?! Así que si leíste el reglamento. ¡Bien! Eso da puntos a tu favor** -dijo guiñándole el ojo-.

Arthur suspiro aliviado - **Para la demostración ¿Cuál de nuestros meseros le gustaría que lo atendiera?**

**- Hmmm~ Veamos.** -miró a los meseros fijamente -**Al rubio** -dijo finalmente. Lovino suspiro aliviado, pero Mathias y Alfred intercambiaron mirabas ¿cuál de ellos dos? Sadiq por la miraba que dieron pareció entender y señaló a Mathias- **Tu, el de pelos parados.**

Los chefs y los otros 2 camareros se retiraron a la cocina.

Mathias se acercó a Sadiq - **Lo guiare a su mesa, por aquí** -Sadiq y Arthur siguieron a Mathias. Arthur tenía que supervisar que toso estuviera en orden. Al llegar a la mesa Mathias si inclinó un poco como señal de que tomaran asiento.-** ¿Qué le gustaría ordenar? -**dijo Mathias sonriendo mientras entregaba un menú. Sadiq ni siquiera lo vio y ordenó-

_**- Coq au vin...**_

**- En un momento. Con permiso** -Mathias se dio la media vuelta y entró a la cocina.-

**- ¿Qué pidió?** -habló Alfred y todos dirigieron las mirabas a Mathias.-

_**- Coq au vin.**_

Luego todos voltearon a ver a Francis.

**- Nada mejor que comida francesa preparada con un francés** -diciendo eso sacó unos sartenes. Mathias agarró una de las botellas de vino y salió.

**- Mientras espera ¿Le gustaría probar uno de nuestros excelentes vinos?** -Sadiq tendió la copa como señal de aprobación y Mathias sirvió el vino.-** Con permiso** -Volvió a entrar a la cocina.-

**- ¿Ya puso las estrellas?** -Habló Alfred en cuanto Mathias entró.-

**- No, aun no** -dijo Mathias mirando por la ventana de la puerta.-

**- ¿Qué importa las estrellas que nos dé?**

Alfred y Mathias lo miraron y pasaron un brazo en cada hombro de Lovino **-Mi querido, querido Lovi** -habló Alfred y Lovino susurro un _''No me digas así''_ - **Sadiq es dueño de la cadena de restaurantes más elegantes y por lo tanto caros que hay en el país.**

**- Por lo tanto** -continuo Mathias- **Si Sadiq nos da 5 estrellas mucha gente rica vendrá aquí y nos pagarán más.**

**- _Mon amour_ Mathias~. Ya está lista mi especialidad~**

-** Voy~** -Se fue corriendo por el plato. Lo puso en la bandeja y salió.-

-** Pero eso no es todo Lovino. No solo nos pagarán más, todos los restaurantes que tienen 5 estrellas por alguna razón abren tarde y cierran temprano y no abren los fines de semana.**

**- Eso quiere decir que si tenemos 5 estrellas** -habló Mathias cuando entró a las cocina- **Nos pagarán más, no trabajaremos los fines de semana y tendremos menos horas de trabajo.**

**- Tsk, maldición, ya entendí** -dio un bufido y los miro incrédulos- **¿Cómo es posible que estén tan coordinados al momento de hablar?**

**- Estuvimos practicando toda la semana, quedo genial ¿No?** -hablaron al mismo tiempo. Lovino solo frunció el ceño ya llevaba casi un año trabajando con ellos y se preguntaba ¿Cómo era posible que pudiera soportarlos?

Sadiq ya había terminado y estaba a punto de irse, otra vez todo el personal se formó, pero esta vez para despedir al dueño.

**- ¡Muy buen trabajo! Les doy...cua...**

El piano comenzó a sonar. Roderich había comenzado a tocar el piano y Sadiq frunció el ceño- **cuatro estrellas, pero si hacen que el estirado ese solo toque el piano en la ultima hora les doy las cinco.**

**- Hecho.**

Roderich dio un bufido claramente indignado.

Sadiq salió, todos esperaron unos minutos para que Sadiq se alejara y cuando lo hizo empezaron a celebrar.

**_- Right_ **- habló Arthur- **Ahora que tenemos 5 estrellas. Hablaremos sobre el horario. El personal de cocina entrara a las 11:00, los meseros al igual que yo, a las 10:00 y Roderich tu a las 7:00.**

**- Oye, no es justo ¿Por qué entramos antes que todos los demás?** -habló Lovino al ver que era de los primero al entrar.-

**- ¿Prefieres tu otro horario?**

**- Tsk** -solo dio un gruñido y Arthur sonrío.-

-** La hora de comida es de 3:00 a 4:00. Eso sería todo, se pueden retirar, nos vemos el lunes-**

**- ¡Deberíamos salir a festejar!** -habló Mathias- **¡Yo invito!**

A todos les pareció una buena idea, era sábado y era gratis. Fueron a un bar y todos se sentaron en la misma mesa. Pasaron como 5 horas en el bar. Ninguno estaba ebrio, todos tenían su cerveza casi entera. Cuando salieron del bar Mathias estaba indignado, él quería emborracharse, así que compro cerveza a morir y los invito. Pero nadie estaba interesado. Alfred, Arthur y Lovino fueron arrastrados por Mathias, él los iba a llevar a su departamento, pero recordó que el dueño le había dicho que si veía borracho una vez más lo iba a echar. Alfred dijo que Tony se iba a molestar, solo quedaban Arthur y Lovino. Los dos se negaron al instante. Alfred y Mathias entraron al auto de Lovino y tocaron el claxon.

Lovino tenía un tic nervioso en el ojo ¿A qué hora le habían quitado las llaves? Se fue refunfuñando al auto y se sentó atrás, porque Mathias estaba en el asiento del conductor, Alfred en el de copiloto. Así que se fue atrás con Arthur. Cuando llegaron al departamento de Lovino comenzaron a beber.

* * *

_Un fic muy, muy, pero muuuuuy random 8D Se creo en la clase de matemáticas mientras el profesor me decía salvaje(?) No iba a subirlo, pero tengo un montón de historias y quería compartirlas UwU No me importa que no les guste :v yo las subiré de todos modos :v Así que vayan a tirar arena a otro lado(?)_

_El titulo lo puso Liz UwU (le doy créditos porque si no luego me pega(?)_

_Así, Hetalia no me pertenece bla bla bla le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya~_


	2. Chapter 2

- **¡LOVI! ¡Abre la puerta!~ -**Antonio golpeaba felizmente la puerta de su vecino.-

Escuchó que alguien se acercaba a abrir la puerta- **Lovi ¡¿Qué crees?! -**pero el que abrió la puerta no era Lovino. Era Arthur- **¿Y Lovino? -**Arthur señalo el sofá.-

Antonio entró y se dirigió a la sala, vio a Mathias dormido en el sofá con una montaña de latas de cerveza, Alfred en la cocina buscando algo de comer y finalmente a Lovino acostado boca abajo en el sofá

- **Lovi~ despierta -**dijo mientras lo removía.-

- **¿Hmg? -**Lovino abrió los ojos perezosamente y se volteó, dándole la espalda- **¿Qué quieres? **

**- Necesito que me lleves al aeropuerto.**

**- ¿Para qué?**

**- ¡Gilbert viene a visitarme! -**grito emocionado.-

- **¡Argh! Mi cabeza -**Mathias se levantó del piso sosteniéndose la cabeza- **Podrían callarse.**

**- ¿Y a mí que me importa que ese bastardo venga a visitarte? -**dijo Lovino claramente enojado, le dolía la cabeza a horrores.-

-** Lovi, es mi amigo de la preparatoria, nunca te lo presente por que eras dos grados menor que yo ¡Pero esta vez sí lo haré! Además necesito que me acompañes.**

**- No quiero conocerlo ¿Acompañarte? No me digas que estás tan tonto como para perderte.**

**- Bueno, en realidad, quiero que me lleves en tu auto, para poder recogerlo.**

**- Oh no, eso sí que no, no quieres que te acompañe, quieres que sea tu chofer.**

**- Lovino, por favor. Solo llévame al aeropuerto ayúdame a encontrar a mi amigo y nos regresamos, por favor, y no te molesto en una semana.**

**- un mes.**

**-... un mes...**

**- Tsk, está bien ¿A qué hora vamos?**

**- Dijo que su vuelo aterrizaba a las 11:00.**

**- ¿Antonio?**

**- ¿Si?**

**- Son las 12:00.**

**- ... ¡JODER! ¡Te espero en el auto! -**dicho eso salió corriendo como si fuera su auto del que hablaba.-

- **Tsk, ustedes pobrecitos y le pase algo a mi casa ****_¿Capisci? -_**se dirigió a sus compañeros de trabajo que no se fueron, tomo su cartera y salió, tomó el ascensor y Vicent estaba ahí.

- **Vargas.**

**- Vanderhoeven.**

**- No se te olvide pagar…**

Antes que terminara de hablar Vicent, Lovino sacó su cartera, sacó dinero y se lo entregó a Vicent.

- **¿Ya dejarás de molestarme? **

**- Claro -**dijo mientras tomaba y contaba el dinero.-

- **¿Qué es eso? **-señalo unos papeles que Vicent tenía y eran de embargo.-

- **Ah, un pobre diablo no ha pagado en 3 meses, fui ayer a entregarle los papeles pero parece que no estaba, así que procederé a sacarlo de ahí.**

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, Lovino murmuro un _''adiós'' _salió del ascensor y se dirigió a su auto.

- **Lovino ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? **

**- No me apures porque no te llevo. -**dijo mientras encendía el auto y lo ponía en marcha.-

-** Está bien, está bien, es que estoy nervioso. ¡Hace años que no veo a Gil! Le estuve enviando cartas porque no me gusta el correo electrónico, siempre olvido mi contraseña jejeje -**dio una de esas sonrisas que dicen _''soy un tonto''.-_

**- Hablando de cartas ¡Podrías dejar de mandarme tus dibujos de tomates! Vives enfrente, que no es más fácil que tú personalmente me los des.**

**- Pero es más divertido ir al correo, siempre que voy me regalan estampitas~**

Lovino se palmeo mentalmente. Prendió el radio para que Antonio dejara de hablar en todo el camino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto. Lovino no tenía idea de cómo era el amigo de Antonio ¿Y si era un idiota igual que Antonio? ¿O era peor que él? ¿Podría haber alguien peor? ¡Dios! No soportaría a dos idiotas viviendo enfrente se su casa.

- **Oye bastardo ¿Cómo es tu amigo? **

**- Mmmmh~ Veamos es albi... ¡OH MIRA! ¡AHÍ ESTA! -**Señalo a un chico albino de ojos rojos con una ave en su hombro- **¡Vamos! **-Lovino no pudo ni protestar, pues Antonio ya lo jaloneaba del brazo- **¡GILBO! ¡Tanto tiempo! -**Antonio abrazó efusivo a Gilbert y este solo correspondió.-

_- **Kätzchen, **_**Toño, ahora si te pasaste de impuntual ¿Cómo es posible que hagas esperar a alguien tan asombroso como yo?**

Lovino solo miraba como esos dos platicaban, Gilbert se le hacía conocido de algún lado, pero no podía recordar de donde, estaba pensando cuando poco a poco el avecita de Gilbert se le fue acercando.

- **Oye ¿No has visto Gilbird? **-dijo Gilbert mientras volteaba de un lado a otro.-

Antonio se dio media vuelta y vio que Lovino sostenía con las dos manos a Gilbird. - **La tiene Lovi~ -**se hizo a un lado para que Gilbert pudiera verlo- **Ah, no los eh presentado. Gilbert él es Lovino. Lovino él es Gilbert.**

Se miraron unos momentos hasta que Gilbert habló - **¿Me devuelves a mi ave? -**Lovino frunció el ceño y se la dio.-

**- Kesesesesesesese~ Toño ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Quiero refrescarme.**

Gilbert y Antonio tomaron las maletas y las subieron al auto y cuando Gilbert se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, vio que Antonio no era el conductor y que estaba en la parte de atrás.

-** Toño ¿Por qué tu novio conduce tu auto? - **Lovino frunció el ceño y apretó el volante con sus manos cuando lo escucho decir _''novio''_

Antonio dio unas risitas mientras aparecía un leve sonrojo en su rostro -** Gil, Lovino no es mi novio, es mi vecino y es su auto.**

Lovino arrancó el auto, tenía ganas de saltar del auto al solo escuchar las estupideces que decían, pero no lo hizo porque era SU auto y no lo iba a dejar solo con esos dos idiotas.  
Cuando llegaron bajaron las cosas de Gilbert, subieron al cuarto piso donde estaba la habitación de Antonio y de Lovino. Cuando se acercaron, Había maletas afuera de la habitación de Antonio y Vicent que cerraba la puerta con llave.

- **Vicent ¿Qué haces? Dijiste que el 24 era mi último día. **

**- Antonio.**

**- ¿Sí?**

**- Hoy es 25.**

**- ... Oh... Pero no puedes dejarme en la calle ¿Dónde viviré? -**Antonio no esperaba esto, sabía que tenía hasta el 24 pero nunca miro el calendario y no había pensado en que haría cuando ese día llegará.-

**- Si puedo dejarte en la calle, ya lo hice. Y no me importa si vives debajo de un puente. -**dicho eso se dirigió al ascensor.-

Lovino y Gilbert se miraron de reojo al ver a su amigo tan preocupado y desesperado.  
Y como si Dios hubiera iluminado a Antonio, brincó y se dirigió con Lovino.- **¡LOVI! -**en sus ojos se miraba un brillo como si tuviera la idea más brillante de todo el mundo... Pero como se trata de Antonio, era obvio que no era la más brillante sino una cualquiera- **¡Lovi! ¡Lovi!~**

**- ¡No! -**dijo Lovino al instante, con solo verlo podía ver la _''gran''_ idea que tenía en mente.-

**- Por favor, Lovi, no tengo más opciones.**

**- Si, vivir debajo de un puente.**

**- Vamos Lovi. Por lo menos deja que mi amigo se quede contigo.**

**- ¡No! No lo conozco ¿Qué tal si tiene rabia?**

**- Ni que fuera perro -**contesto Gilbert, pero su comentario no se escuchó.-

**- Ándale Lovi. ¡Hago la comida y me encargo de toda la limpieza y la ropa por una semana!**

**- Un mes.**

**- Medio mes.**

**- Dos meses.**

**- Un mes.**

**-Medio año.**

**- ¡Lovi!**

**- Tómalo o déjalo**

**- Esta bien, pero si dejas que Gilbert se quede.**

**- ¿Por cuánto tiempo?**

**- 2 meses.**

**- Tsk, está bien.**

- **¡Gracias Lovi! -**Antonio abrazó a Lovino y metió sus maletas junto con las de Gilbert.

La casa estaba totalmente limpia, ya no había latas de cerveza, Antonio y Lovino se miraron y solo una persona pudo haberlo hecho- **Arthur.**

**- Oye NO novio de Antonio ¿Dónde voy a dormir?**

**- En el sofá.**

**- ¿Y yo Lovi?~**

**- En el piso.**

**- ¡Lovi! Qué malo eres ¿Por qué no puedo dormir contigo?**

**- No dormiré contigo ¡Y menos después de lo que pasó la última vez!**

**- ¿Duermen... juntos? -**No eran novios pero dormían juntos, eso sí era raro para Gilbert-

**- Nada más fue una vez, y será la única vez. -**habló Lovino-

-** ¿Quién no jalaría ese rulo? -**dijo Antonio señalando el rulo de Lovino y también tratando de que sirviera de excusa.-

- **¡¿Y qué putas tiene que ver mi rulo?! **

**- ¡Mhhhhg! Ya dejen de hacer su interpretación de matrimonio barato y dime donde voy a dormir.**

**- Ya te dije que en el sofá.**

**- Bueno, 'reina del drama' ¿Me podrías dar de comer?**

**- Tu amigo dijo que haría la comida y la limpieza por medio año, así que si quieres tratar a alguien como sirvienta, trátalo a él.**

**- ¡TOÑO! Deja de andar de gilipollas y aliméntame que soy tu invitado.**

Antonio fue a la cocina - **Haré la cena~ Lovino no mates a Gilbert y Gilbert no jales el rulo.**

**- ¡Tenías que!**

Y como si Antonio hubiera dicho ''Jala el rulo'' Gilbert lo jaló.

- **¡Ah! ¡Joder contigo! - **le dio un manotazo-

- **Ksesesesesese~ Qué divertido**

* 30 minutos después*

- **Ya está la cena~**

Gilbert y Lovino se dirigieron a la cocina y los tres disfrutaron de una rica y deliciosa comida Italiana... Pasta.

- **Lo siento Gilbert, pero es lo único que Lovino tenía.**

**- Con razón esta tan delgado, solo come pizza y pasta.**

Los tres siguieron cenando y platicando, Lovino se enteró que Gilbert era Alemán, de seguro por eso no sabe de buena comida. Y llegó la hora de dormir.

- **Bastardo, voy a dormir.**

**- ¿Mañana vas a trabajar?**

**- ¡¿Trabajas?!**

**- ¿Cómo crees que me mantengo? Con** **piedras. Y si, si voy a trabajar, entró a las 10:00**

**- Me gustaría poder visitarte Lovi, pero no creo poder pagar algo de ahí.**

**- Kesesesesese~ ¿En qué trabaja?**

**- Lovi trabaja en un restaurante 5 estrellas y...**

**- Me voy a dormir.**

**- ¡Buenas noches Lovi! -**Antonio se dirigió al baño, Gilbert iba a preguntar por qué, pero era más que obvio que iba a dormir ahí.-

Lovino salió de su habitación con una cobija y una almohada y se las aventó a Gilbert.- **El sofá es un sofá cama, solo jala los cojines. Buenas noches.**

Lovino se volvió a dirigir a su habitación. Gilbert pudo jurar que vio un pequeño sonrojo en la cara de Lovino, sonrío e hizo lo que Lovino le había dicho y como dijo Lovino, el sofá era un sofá cama. Acomodó la cama y se dispuso a dormir.

* * *

_Tararararan~ Escribir esto en la clase de matemáticas con el profe Cortés debería ser un deporte extremo 8D _

_Me preguntaron que pareja habrá en este estúpido/__sensual__ fic y pos' es PruMano pero pongo a España como el intermedio -3- También quiero emparejar a Holanda pero no se con quien. _

_Y otro cosita Francia no será muy amigo de España ni de Prussia, si se hablaran (tal vez) pero no serán el Bad touch trio, no serán amigos íntimos.  
Ké? Si me agrada Francia pero no se, no quiero que aparezca mucho en el fic(?) -la matan- _

_-pero como es tan kúl revive(?)- _


	3. Chapter 3

Eran las 8:00 de la mañana y Lovino estaba en la cocina desayunando. Cuando sintió que alguien también entraba a la cocina.

**- Creí que Antonio haría de comer.**

**- Si, pero está dormido y tiene el sueño muy pesado.**

**- Awwwwww, no quieres despertarlo, creí que no tenías sentimientos. Si entras a las 10:00 ¿Por qué estas despierto? Si apenas son las 8:00.**

**- Luego no me puedo levantar.**

**-...**

**-...**

**- ... ¿Enserio tú y Antonio no son novios?**

**- ¡No!** -y no basta para que Lovino frunciera el ceño y gruñera-

Gilbert no se esperaba que Lovino se enojara ante aquel comentario, esperaba un sonrojo o un tartamudeo, pero no un gruñido y un ceño fruncido.

- **Y cambiando de tema** -ocupaba calmar la tensión que creo- **¿Qué haces en el restaurante?**

**- Soy mesero.**

**- ¿Y tú traje?~**

**- Me lo pongo allá.**

**- Huh, yo quería verte con traje de mesero, de seguro te vez sexy~**

Lovino no tardó en sonrojarse y la risa de Gilbert se hizo presente. Ya eran las 9:30 Lovino tomó sus cosas y salió murmurando un _''Adiós''_ Tomó el ascensor y al llegar al primer piso, estaba Vicent leyendo la correspondencia.

**- Vargas.**

**- Vanderhoeven.**

**- Me entere que le diste asilo al imbécil de Antonio y su amigo.**

**- ¿Cómo te...**

**- Soy el dueño, me enteró de todo lo que pasa aquí.**

**- Pues, si, si le di ''asilo''**

**- No te diré a quien puedes meter y a quien no... Bueno si, no metas a Antonio y a su amigo ese a la habitación.**

**- Ya lo hice...** -dio un suspiro y se despidió de Vicent.-

Al llegar al restaurante, se cambió y junto con los otros tres que estaban ahí se puso a preparar las mesas. Cuando terminaron faltaban 30 minutos para las 11:00. Alfred y Mathias estaban platicando de si era mejor un héroe o un rey, cosas sin importancia.

Y Arthur con Lovino. Tenía una gran preocupación desde ayer que se fue con Antonio. Estaba preocupado por lo que Antonio le pudiera haber dicho. Así que hizo el orgullo a un lado y habló.

**- ...Lovino ¿Para qué te quería Antonio ayer?**

**- Quería que lo acompañara al aeropuerto por un amigo.**

**- Fueron en tu auto ¿Verdad?**

**- ... Si**

**- ¿No te dijo nada durante el camino?**

**- No te preocupes, prendí la radio para que se callara y evitar hablar con el** -Arthur lo miro un poco más calmado -** ...ayer Vicent lo hecho de la casa -**Arthur no puedo evitar sonreír ante aquello, según Arthur merecía más 'desgracias' - **y ahora vive conmigo** -la sonrisa que tenía Arthur desapareció al oír eso.-

**_- What?! ... Why? _¡****Lovino! ¿Acaso eres tonto?** -no puedo evitar enfadarse, pero tenía que tranquilizarse, ya casi era la hora para abrir y no podía tener un mal carácter, así que suspiro y lo miro- **¿Por qué vive contigo?**

**- ... El bastardo estaba en la calle, ya no tenía casa y yo vi como Vicent lo hecho, su casa estaba enfrente de la mía, me lo pidió y no podía negarme, aunque lo hice, él iba a terminar viviendo en el pasillo... Pero, no estaré solo con él, su amigo ese se iba a quedar con él, y como Antonio se quedará conmigo, también su amigo.**

**-...Es un imbécil** -Arthur estaba claramente enojado, no con Lovino por dejar que Antonio se quedará ahí. Sino con Antonio por ser tan imbécil, después del gran batazo que le dio a Lovino y sin pedirle perdón lo trata como su amigo, sí que era un imbécil. Aún recuerda lo triste que estuvo Lovino, no tenía ganas de nada, solo quería regresar a Italia. Pero él era un buen amigo y estuvo con él y lo convenció de quedarse. Cuando salieron de la preparatoria fueron juntos a conseguir empleo, y cuando lo hicieron, cada quien consiguió donde vivir, cuando Arthur se enteró que Antonio iba hacer el vecino de Lovino. Le dijo a Lovino que podía vivir con él por un tiempo, no le importaba en lo absoluto, pero Lovino solo dijo _''Estaré bien''_ y eso espero...

(~*-*)~

El trabajo es una tortura, y más cuando tienes que sonreír y ser amable con gente rica que solo piensa en el dinero, oh si, Lovino odiaba a la gente superficial.

**-...Ya llegue... -** Dijo Lovino mientras abría la puerta de su departamento y en cuanto abrió, Antonio se le abalanzo dándole un ''abrazo'' que para Lovino mas bien era un manoseo- **¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Suéltame!**

**- ¡Lovi! ¡Te extrañe!** -Antonio no escuchado a Lovino solo lo abrazaba.-

**- ¡¿Me estas escuchando hijo de puta?! ¡Suéltame!** -Sabía que Antonio no lo iba a soltar tan fácil, así que tuvo que tomar medidas drásticas... Y con drásticas se refería a un rodillazo en los bajos.

**- ...L-lo-ovi... -** dicho eso se tiró al piso a agonizar de dolor-

**- Auch... Hasta a mí me dolió** -Habló Gilbert- **Parece que no te gustan los abrazos, eh.**

**- No me gusta que me abracen los bastardos.** -miró a Antonio y este solo agachó la miraba y se levantó.-

**-Haré la cena...** -entró a la cocina con la miraba de preocupación de Gilbert y la miraba fría de Lovino.-

**-Oye, porque esa miraba a Antonio... Da miedito** -Fingió temblar.-

**- ...Porque quiero.**

Lovino entró al baño, dejando a Gilbert solo; Llegó a la hora de la cena, Antonio le preguntaba algo a Lovino y este solo respondía con un dulce _''¿Qué te importa?''_

Después de unas semanas de estar con Lovino y Antonio, Gilbert se preguntaba _''__¿Por qué Lovino era así con Antonio? y ¿Por qué Antonio no le decía ni hacía nada? ¿Dónde estaba el Antonio de la preparatoria que no dejaba que nadie lo insultara o lo pusiera un dedo encima?''_ Ahora era todo lo contrario, y para colmo con un mocoso lo maltrataba, apenas y le llegaba al cuello, pero el rostro de Lovino se le hacía familiar, como si lo hubiera visto antes pero no recuerda donde...

Lovino ya se había ido a dormir dejando a Gilbert y Antonio solos en la sala.

**- Oye Toño ¿Por qué dejas que ese mocoso te maltrate? Está bien que nos haya dejado vivir aquí ¡Pero no por eso te puedo tratar como se le dé la gana!** -Habló Gilbert viéndolo a la cara.-

Antonio solo hizo una leve sonrisa y lo miró -**¿No recuerdas a Lovino?**

**-...Siendo honesto, no.**

**-Bueno, te lo presente una vez en la preparatoria, pero nunca se hablaron o se miraron, así que creo que es obvio que no te acuerdes... Pero...Ah, bueno no tiene caso Jejeje...**

**-¿Y qué tiene que ver Lovino?**

**-...Nada, nada.**

**-Antonio tú fuiste el que me nombro tu mejor amigo ¡Y ahora no me quieres decir tus sucios secretos con Lovino!**

**-¡Gilbert! Shhhh, Lovino te va a oír** -inmediatamente le tapó la boca a Gilbert, claro que había un sonrojo y estaba un poquito alterado por el comentario.-** Y mis secretos con Lovino n-no son sucios.**

**-A sí que si tienes secretos con Lovino, Ah~**

_''Dios ¿Por qué me hiciste tan tonto?''_ Si, Antonio era un tonto en vez de negar que tenía secretos con Lovino, negó que tenía secretos ''sucios''

**- Así que, Antonio ¿Se pueden saber cuáles son esos 'secretitos' con Lovino?~**

**- Gilbert me encantaría decirte pero ahora tengo mucho sueño** -fingió bostezar pero le salió tan mal que el mismo se rió de eso.-

**- Antonio...** -suspiro, a veces hablar con su amigo, era como hablar con un bebé...imposible- **Soy tu amigo ¿No?** -Antonio asintió- **Entonces ¿Por qué no me quieres decir de tu pasado con Lovino?**

**-Es que...Es...Complicado...**

**-¿Complicado? ¿Sabes que es complicado? Qué tu ''mejor amigo'' te invite a su casa, terminen viviendo en la casa del vecino que resulta que tiene un secreto con tu ''mejor amigo'' y que no te quieran decir...Eso es complicado.**

**-Gilbert, no es un secreto, y aunque lo fuera no sería tan grande el secreto.**

**-Entonces dime que es.**

**-Huh, bueno, verás. Cuando íbamos en quinto semestre, te presente a Lovino, él iba en primero pero no te acuerdas ¿O sí?** -Gilbert negó-** En fin, Lovino y yo nos hicimos amigo, cuando faltaban tres semanas para salir de la escuela, Lovino me... Dijo... Algo que no esperaba y creo que no tuve la reacción adecuada, así que se molestó y no me volvió hablar desde entonces, pero cuando el salió de preparatoria y se mudó aquí tuve una segunda oportunidad, no nos hablamos como antes, pero nos hablamos, eso es un pasó.** -Sonrió de manera victoriosa como si hablar con Lovino fuera lo mejor del mundo, Gilbert claramente no quedó satisfecho con esa respuesta, ahora tenía más dudas y su ceño fruncido iba aumentando.-

**-¿Y se puede saber que fue ese ''algo'' que te dijo Lovino? ¿Y cuál fue esa reacción? ¿Y porque Lovino se mudó aquí si se molestó contigo? ¿Fueron amigos íntimos? ¿Y por que no te volvió a hablar?**

**- Wow, Gilbert son muchas preguntas, Lovino se molestará si se entera que seguimos aquí así que, solo contestare una.**

¿Una pregunta? Tenía cientos de preguntas **-¿Porque cambiaste cuando conociste a Lovino?**

**-¿Eh?**

**-Dijiste que conociste a Lovino cuando íbamos en quinto semestre, y tu cambiaste mucho en ese año...**

**-No es cierto...**

**-¿No es cierto? Antonio, tú eras un sin vergüenza en la preparatoria, siempre te metías en problemas... Y cuando estábamos en el último año, eras el cerebrito de la clase y ya no tenías ni una llamada de atención... ¿Cambiaste por Lovino?**

**-Un poco...**

**-¿Un poco?**

**-... ¡Gilbert! Ya es muy noche ¿No crees? Tal vez deberíamos dormir ya**. -Se levantó y casi corriendo fue al baño.-

_**-Guten night...**_ -Se acomodó entre las cobijas y se quedó dormido.-

* * *

_Es más que obvio lo que pasó entre Antonio y Lovino, pero como Gilbert es... ''despistado'' no se da cuenta y quiere que le explique con peras y manzanas(?) 8D no se me ocurría nada, dejarme en paz(?) y cada vez los hago mas cortos -3- (?) __  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Gracias a Dios es viernes, viernes y no tendría que trabajar el fin de semana, oh si, le gustaba su nuevo horario, Lovino entró al restaurante y en cuanto entró la miraba de superioridad de los otros tres se fueron contra él, lo único que no le gustaba de sus compañeros de trabajo en que uno tenía complejo de héroe, el otro de rey y el último de hechicero...Pero, eran sus amigos...De algún modo.

**-Lovino, necesito hablar contigo.**

Ese había sido Arthur, pero ¿Porque hablar con él? Qué se acuerde no ha hecho nada malo, _''¿Qué tal si me despide? Oh no, necesito este trabajo''_ Pensándola bien no tenía razones para despedirlo, entonces ¿Para qué lo quería?

Entró a la cocina y se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban en la barra.

**-Lovino, necesito un favor.** -Bueno, eso no se lo esperaba.- **Bueno, verás hoy la dueña de la compañía de vinos 'Vega de castilla' Viene al restaurante...**

**-¿Cuál es el punto de esto?**

**-Me propuso hacer un contrato para que su empresa y el restaurante estén conectados.**

**-Eso es bueno, la empresa 'Vega de castilla' es muy reconocida por todo el mundo, al igual que el restaurante y si nos juntamos seremos aún más reconocidos ¿No? **

**-Exactamente, pero. Me dijo que primero quiere tener una cena en el restaurante para ver si tenemos lo necesario... Y quiero que tú seas su mesero.**

**-¿Yo?**

**_-Yes_****, le iba a decir a Mathias o Alfred, pero no quiero que metan la pata, y tú no la metes tan feo.**

**-¿Gracias?**

**-La dueña se llama Emma, no me acuerdo de su apellido, es muy raro. Viene a las 7:00, y ya le dije que tú serás su mesero.**

Lovino asintió, era una chica, sería demasiado fácil, él es un excelente galán.

**-Escucha, Lovino** -Arthur se paró y miró la puerta de la ventana de la cocina y luego dirigió su mirada a el.- **Que Emma venga al restaurante es muy importante, si firma, seremos el primer restaurante que tiene de sus vinos, sus vinos son muy reservados y no los tiene ningún restaurante ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero?** -Lovino asintió, no sabía si Arthur decir eso para asustarlo, pero si lo hacía, ya lo había asustado, ¿Y si se equivocaba en algo?- **Te diré algunas cosas que probablemente pida. Si te pide te sientes para hablar contigo, no te sientes, di que si puedes hablar con ella pero no sentado. Y cualquier favor o cosa que te pida hazlo.**

**-¿Cualquier cosa? **

**-No te pedirá dinero ni una cita contigo si eso es lo que piensas, te pedirá cosas como ''llévame a este lugar'' etcétera.**

Ya eran las 7:00 y Lovino sentía curiosidad por saber cómo era Emma, había escuchado hablar de ella en muchas ocasiones pero nunca la había visto no sabía si era alta o baja, delgada o gorda, rubia o morena. La puerta se abrió y entró una chica de estatura normal, cabello corto y ondulado de color amarillo, con ojos color verdes ámbar con una sonrisa un tanto gatuna y tenía un vestido de color azul cielo muy bonito. Arthur la dirigió a la mesa. Cuando Arthur ya lo había hecho entró a la cocina y miró a Lovino.

**-Ya llegó.**

**-¿Es ella? **

**-Sí.**

Lovino respiro hondo y salió de la cocina, se dirigió hasta la mesa de la chica, cuando llegó hizo su mejor sonrisa seductora.

**-Buenas noches, bella dama ¿Qué le gustaría ordenar?**

Ella rió al verlo y lo miro de una forma juguetona -**Así que tú eres Lovino~ Un gusto.**

**-El gusto mío. **

**-Verás Lovino, no vine a ver el restaurante ni nada de eso. Vine por otra cosita~ Siéntate.**

-**Lo siento, pero estoy en horas de trabajo y no puedo sentarme con los clientes.**

**- Mmmm~ ¡Arthur!** -Arthur salió de la cocina al escuchar el grito y fue a hacia donde estaba Emma y la miró.- **quiero que dejes a Lovino quedarse conmigo un rato, quiero platicar con el~.**

**_-Well_****... Creo que está bien.** -No sabía si estaba bien a ver dejado que Lovino se sentara, pero ya lo había hecho. Quería escuchar pero tenía retirarse para atender a más clientes.-

**-¿Para qué quiere hablar conmigo?**

**-Descuida Lovino, no es nada malo. Solo quiero pedirte algo.**

**-¿Qué cosa?**

**-Quiero pedirte que salgas con una personita que yo conozco~** -¿Eso era un favor? Lovino se quería negar, pero si no lo hacía tal vez no firmara el contrato.-

**-¿Con quién?**

**-Es una sorpresa. Que dices ¿Aceptas?** -Claro que no quería aceptar apretó los labios y Emma la miró.- **Si no acepta, no firmare.** -¿Lo estaba chantajeando? Qué más daba.-

**-¿Vino hasta aquí para pedirme que saliera con alguien?** -Si Arthur lo escuchará lo despediría por el ''atrevimiento''.-

**-No, de hecho si venía a comer algo, pero, creo que eres perfecto para una persona que conozco que está muy sola y me gustaría que salieran los dos.** -Hizo una sonrisa, una sonrisa entre dulce y malvaba.- **Entonces ¿Aceptas?**

**-...Esta bien.**

**-¡Qué bien! Mañana te esperará a las 2:00 enfrente del Hotel Bortolo ¿Lo conoces?**

**-...Si, vivo ahí.**

_''¡Mi hermano también!, espera, no le puedo decir que es un hombre con el que va a salir, probablemente no acepte y no le puedo decir que vive ahí porque sospechara.''_ - **¡Estupendo! Entonces mañana enfrente del Hotel Bortolo a las 2:00.** -Se levantó y miró a Lovino- **Debes de durar mínimo 2 horas ¿De acuerdo?** -La sonrisa que hacia no era dulce, era macabra cuando Lovino iba a preguntarle de nuevo, ya no estaba.-

**- ¿Qué te dijo?** -Arthur sí que era un metiche.-

-**Quiere que salga con alguien y si no salgo no firmará.**

**-Huh, creí que iba hacer algo más grave.**

**-... ¿Enserio?** -pregunto incrédulo.-

**-¿Y cuándo es la cita?**

**-Hasta el sábado... Tengo toda la semana.**

**-Lovino, mañana es sábado.**

_**- Cagna.**_

En otra parte

**-¡Hermano! ¡Hermano! ¡¿Qué crees?!**

**- Emma, quieres dejar de gritar, está bien que me visites, pero no grites.**

**-Perdón es que estoy muy emocionada porque te conseguí algo~**

**-¿Qué cosa?**

**-¡Una cita! **

**-¡¿Hiciste que?! **

**-Una cita para ti~ **

**-No.**

**-Vas a ir aunque no quieras Vincent** -lo había nombrado por su nombre, era malo, siempre le decía ''hermano'' y nunca por su nombre, solo cuando estaba enojada le decía por su nombre... **-Me costó mucho trabajo hacer la cita y...**

**-Como la sobornaste...**

**-Con algo de su trabajo...Es un buen chico y muy atractivo.**

**-Emma... Entiende que NO soy gay.**

**-Nunca haz tenido novia en tus 24 años, empiezo a dudar. Vicent, solo quiero que salgas con alguien, no importa si es hombre o mujer, pero nunca has tenido una novia o supe que alguna chica te gustaría, cualquiera pensaría otra cosa** **Y ya te dije, es muy atractivo, si no estuviera casada le daría una oportunidad. **

**-Me niego.**

**-Vas a ir y sabes porque, porque si no vas, voy a ir al banco y voy a liquidar todo el dinero que te preste** -_mi hermano es tan tacaño que aceptara.-_

**-...Esta bien** -_bingo_- **¿Cuando, donde y a qué hora?**

**-Mañana a las 2:00 enfrente del hotel donde trabajas~**

**-¿Mañana? **

**-Si~ Ah y otras cositas.**

**-...**

**-... Debes de durar con el mínimo 2 horas, y no quiero que seas tacaño, y con eso me refiero a que tu compraras todo con TU dinero, te guste o no.**

**-...Y ¿A dónde se supone que lo llevaré?**

**-...Hum, al cine, a la feria, a comer a un buen restaurante, no te atrevas a llevarlo al McDonald y si lo haces me enterare, porque al final del día le pregunte como se la paso y si me dice que mal, no te volveré a prestar dinero** -Esa sonrisa no era sonrisa, era una especie de maldad pura.- **Adiós hermanito~** -y salió por la puerta.-

_Dios, ¿Por qué me diste una hermana?_ Vicente se lamentaba. Él estaba muy bien solo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sábado por la mañana, mejor dicho, a la 1:00

**_-¡Guten Tag!_**-Gilbert entró a la cocina y vio a Antonio haciendo el desayuno de Gilbert que es a la 1:00... Y Lovino... ¿No estaba?- **Oye Toño ¿Lovino no está? **

**-Si está, se está bañando... Va a...salir.**

**-Kesesesesesese~ El niñito tiene una cita, que picarón~** -Sin embargo Antonio no estaba feliz, parecía enojado y triste pero Gilbert prefirió no darle tanta importancia, si no se atrevía a decirle lo que pasaba con Lovino ¿Cómo podía ayudarle?

2:00

Lovino salió de la habitación entro al ascensor, cuando estaba en el primer piso salió por la puerta principal, fue enfrente del hotel, enfrente del hotel había una biblioteca abandonada, nadie se ponía enfrente de ese lugar porque muchos creían que estaba embrujado. Cuando Lovino se dirigió vio a alguien que estaba de espaldas '_'Parece que ya llegó...Es muy alto''_ Pero como iba a poder hablar si no siquiera sabía su nombre, cuando llegó, la otra persona pareció notar que alguien había llegado y cuando se volteó, Vicent vio que era Lovino y Lovino vio que era Vicent... Un silencio incomodo se apodero de ellos por unos segundos hasta que Vicent habló.

**-Vargas, antes de que digas algo, mi hermana planeó todo esto.**

**-¿Emma es tu hermana?**

**-Si... Escucha Lovino, tu y yo estamos sobornados para tener una cita ¿Hasta aquí estamos bien?** -Lovino asintió- **Emma me dijo que acabando el día te iba a preguntar cómo te parecía una cita conmigo, y si dicen que estuvo horrible o mal etcétera, te va afectar tanto a ti como a mí...Así que aunque esta sea la peor cita que se pueda tener, tu dirás que estuvo genial ¿De acuerdo?**

**-De acuerdo.**

Vicent se llevó a Lovino a un restaurante que estaba a unas calles del hotel, no era un restaurante 5 estrellas como en el que trabajaba Lovino ni tampoco era un McDonald, así que era bueno ¿No?

**- ¿Cómo te soborno Emma?** -habló Lovino rompiendo el hielo, no es que no le agradará Vicent, pero Vicent era muy... serio-

**-Con dinero** -_ya me lo suponía_- **¿Y a ti?**

**-No iba a firmar un contrato para el restaurante donde trabajo y ese contrato es muy importante.**

**-¿Los vinos?**

**-Si...**

**-Vargas, no estés asustado no soy tan malo.**

Lovino frunció el ceño cuando dijo _''no soy tan malo''_ le estaba diciendo prácticamente que si era malo pero no tanto. - **Claro, con eso ya estoy más tranquilo** -habló con sarcasmo y rodo los ojos.- ** Oye Vanderhoeven...**

**-Dime Vicent.**

**-...Vicent... Si Emma es tu hermana ¿Por qué nunca te visita?**

**- Si lo hace, pero siempre evito que alguien la vea.**

**- ¿Por qué? **

**- Puede llegar a ser muy... Fastidiosa.**

_Unas cuantas horas más con Vicent y me iré a casa. Emma tan siquiera me hubiera dicho que era un hombre con el que iba a salir...Y que su hermano era Vicent, bueno yo le debí haberle preguntado su apellido, al menos no es alguien desconocido, eso es bueno...Creo._

_ Voy a matar a Emma, ¿Por qué no me dijo que era Lovino? Dijo que era un chico y que era atractivo... ¡Pero hubiera dicho que era Lovino, no entiendo porque está empeñada en que soy gay, ¡No lo soy! No tengo novia porque todas las chicas de hoy en día son unas putas y las que no lo son ya tienen novio... Dios mátame ya... _

Lovino y Vicent tenían un aura ''depresiva'' a su alrededor, pasó una hora, faltaba 1, cada hora se les hacía eterna, Vicent no tenía ni idea de donde llevar a Lovino así que fueron al parque a dar una vuelta, no quitaría mucho tiempo, pero quitaría algo...

**- ¿Cuándo se va Antonio?** -habló Vicent, no es que le importará Antonio, al contrario le importaba un bledo lo que le pasará, pero solo trataba de romper el hielo-

**- No sé, su amigos se va en dos meses, quiero creer que el también.**

**- ¿Te agrada?**

**- ...No... ¿Y a ti? **

**- Tampoco...**

Romper el hielo parecía imposible, ¿De qué hablar? No eran muy amigos, así que ¿De que hablaban? Solo se saludaban por modales y Lovino solo le hablaba porque era el dueño del hotel.

**- ¿Cómo sabías que Emma me había sobornado? **

**- Me lo dijo ayer...** -encendió un cigarrillo.-

**- ... ¿Por qué no te agrada Antonio? **

**- Es un imbécil y odio a los imbéciles.**

**- ...**

**-Lovino...No soy gay.**

**-¿Eh?**

**-Que no soy gay.**

**-Si escuche, pero, ¿Por qué lo dices?**

**-Bueno, mi hermana planeo una cita, y ambos somos hombres y ella piensa que soy gay.**

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Nunca eh tenido novia...**

Lovino se iba a reír, pero el tampoco nunca ha tenido novia y la única vez que se le declaró a alguien le dio una patada en el culo, tal vez Lovino y Vicent pensaban lo mismo respecto al amor... Era una patada en el culo.

El tiempo había pasado volando, Vicent acompañaba a Lovino a su habitación porque Emma le había mandado un mensaje de que también tenía que hacer eso, cuando llegaron a la habitación de Lovino, Vicent se despidió y se marchó. Lovino abrió la puerta y entró, cerró la puerta, apenas había dado dos pasos cuando alguien, mejor dicho Antonio, se le fue encima...Bueno solo lo sacudió por los hombros.

**- ¡Lovino! ¡¿Dónde estabas?! ¡Ya viste la hora! ¡Creí que ibas a salir UN RATO no todo el día! Joder.**

-** Quítame las manos de encima ****_pezzo di merda_** -dijo y le dio un manotazo para que lo soltara, Antonio lo soltó pero aun lo miraba exigiendo una respuesta.-** Haber...**-Lovino suspiro no quería darle explicaciones y mucho menos a él.- **Uno ¡Que mierdas te importa! Dos ¡No tengo que darte ninguna explicación y mucho menos a alguien como tú! y Tres ¡Apenas son las 4:30!** -camino a su habitación pero fue detenido por Antonio que lo jaló del brazo.-

**- ¡Lovino Vargas! ¡Claro que me importa dónde estabas y con quien!**

**-Estaba con Vicent ¡Contento!** -Se zafó del agarre de Antonio pero otra vez lo agarró.-

**-¡¿Con Vicent?! ¡Cómo puedes salir con el! **

**-¡Que te importa con quien salga! ¡No fuiste tú el que me dijo ''Sal con quien quieras, no me importa''!** -Lovino aprovechó el afloje de Antonio y se fue a su habitación dando un portazo.-

Antonio estaba en shock, le había dicho eso hace tiempo, y aun lo recordaba, eso era malo, muy malo, se encerró en el baño.

Por otra parte Gilbert se sentó en el sofá cama, ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a dormir si Antonio y Lovino hacían una escena de matrimonio en crisis? Había insistido mucho con Antonio para que le dijera algo, y no quedaba más remedio, tenía que decirle a Lovino que le dijera pero con el carácter que tenía Lovino se le hacía imposible, tenía que pensar el algo...

* * *

_Creía que entrando a la prepa no tendría vida social...Bueno, no la tengo, pero casi no tengo clases :v y es muy aburrido ir y no hacer nada(?) _


	5. Chapter 5

**-¡Lovino! Te habla un tal Arthur por teléfono** -Habló Gilbert mientras entraba al cuarto de Lovino como si fuera su casa y se sentaba en la cama de Lovino jugando con el teléfono.-

Lovino se sentó en la cama y tomó el teléfono. **-¿Qué pasa Arthur? Es domingo, más vale que sea importante...**

**_-Claro que es importante, Sadiq me habló hace unos minutos, ¡Y quiere vernos! _**

**-¿Para qué? **

**_-No lo sé, solo me dijo que quería hablar con los meseros y conmigo._**

**-Aaaaargh, está bien, voy para allá.**

**_-Thanks, Lovino._**

**-...Arthur, necesito hablar contigo.**

**_-¿Antonio?_**

**-Sí.**

**_-Okay, pero si esta vez se pasó, voy a golpearlo ¿Entendido?_**

-**Gracias. **

Lovino se estiró y se talló los ojos iba a levantarse de la cama cuando se dio cuenta que Gilbert estaba ahí.

**-Duermes desnudo Lovino, Kesesesesese eso no lo sabía.**

Que más daba Gilbert ya se había dado cuenta, pero no dormía desnudo, dormía en ropa interior se levantó y se metió al baño.

Había salido del baño y ya estaba listo para irse cuando Gilbert hace un berrinche diciendo que quería saber donde trabaja, le dijo que no como mil veces pero Gilbert se coló al auto de Lovino y cuando estaba en medio camino se dio cuenta ¿Qué podía hacer? No había tiempo para regresarse así que no tuvo más remedio. Al llegar Gilbert quedó sorprendido con el restaurante, era de lujo, cuando entraron, Arthur vio a Lovino y luego a Gilbert y jaló a Lovino del brazo.- **¿Quién es ese y que hace aquí? **

**-Es el amigo de Antonio y se me pegó como lapa ¿Qué podía hacer? **

**-Ah, solo espero que Sadiq no se enoje cuando lo vea.**

**-¿Quién es Sadiq?** -habló Gilbert.-

**-El dueño de este restaurante. **

Sadiq llegó y todos se callaron, no por miedo, bueno si, que les iba a decir.

Pero cuando las puertas del restaurante se abrieron, no era Sadiq quien entró, era una chica con antifaz, tenía cabello largo y lacio de color negro, tenía puesto un short algo corto pero no tanto de color negro, botas negras y una sudadera verde. Entró ella y atrás venía Sadiq. ¿Quién es ella? ¿La novia de Sadiq? No, es muy chica para que sea su novia. Todos tenían curiosidad por saber quién era esa chica, hasta Gilbert que no trabaja ahí, quería saber quién era ella. Sin embargo la chica tenía el ceño fruncido, como cuando una niña es obligada a ir a algún lugar.

**-¡Buenos días!** -habló Sadiq- **Tal vez se pregunten para que los quería ver.** -Todos asintieron hasta Gilbert, Sadiq vio a Gilbert unos segundos y este y Arthur se pusieron nerviosos pero Sadiq pareció ignorarlo y habló -**Les quiero presentar a mi hermanita, Aylin** -abrazó por los hombros a la chica que estaba ahí.- **¿No es bonita?** -estiró sus mejillas mientras ella tenía una cara de mátenme.-

**-Vino para presentar a su hermana.** -habló Gilbert y la miraba de enojo de Arthur se dirigió a el.-

**-Esperare en el auto.** -dijo Aylin y salió del restaurante, Sadiq volteó y miro a Gilbert.-

**-No dije nada antes, pero, ¿Quién eres tú?**

**- Yo soy el único, el inigualable, el asombroso ¡Gilbert!** -dijo Gilbert mientras se apuntaba a sí mismo y sonreía.-

**-Es un bastardo cualquiera** -habló Lovino sin más y Gilbert lo miró incrédulo.-

**-Oh~ me gusto más la respuesta de Lovino ¡Hahahahahaha!...Pero no solo vine a presentarles a mi hermanita** -todos intercambiaron mirabas, entonces ¿Para que la trajo? No podía trabajar ahí, si eso pensaba Sadiq.- **Quiero que salgan con ella** -Arthur, Lovino, Alfred, Mathias y Gilbert se quedaron en silencio, no en un silencio incomodo en un silencio incrédulo, un hermano normal no dejaría que cualquiera salga con su hermanita.- **¿Que dicen?**

**-Seño... Sadiq, su hermana se ve muy chica ¿Cuántos años tiene?** -la verdad si se miraba muy chica para ellos, no tanto, pero si lo suficiente, además ella no parecía interesada en ninguno de los presentes, parecía que solo quería irse.-

**-Apenas tiene 17, no esta tan chica. **

**-Todos nosotros ya somos mayores de edad, y ella no, por cualquier cosa nos puede demandar.**

**-Hahahahahahaha! Alfred, no digas eso, ella no es capaz de esas cosas...Estoy preocupada por Aylin, nunca ha tenido un novio o habla de chicos, me preocupa que cuando yo no este con ella, quedé sola, crezca y sea una loca de los perros.**

**-¿Qué no es gatos?**

**-Ella odia los gatos...**

**-Es muy bonita Sadiq, pero** -Arthur estaba tratando de inventar alguna excusa para no salir con ella, era muy bonita, pero no le llamaba la atención, tal vez saldría con ella, pero nada serio.- **No estoy interesado en ella.**

**-¡Yo sí! Es muy bonita Sadiq** -Dijo Alfred mientras se ponía enfrente de Sadiq.- **se parece mucho a ti y más con ese antifaz, parece que te quiere mucho, hasta se pone un antifaz como tú.**

**-Hahahahahaha, de hecho, yo fui el que se puso un antifaz como ella, yo le robé la idea... Bien Alfred traeré a mi hermana.** -Sadiq salió del restaurante, pasaron unos minutos, y se escuchó, que alguien pataleaba y le pedía que la bajara.-

**-¡Bájame ****_orospu çocuğu! _**

Entró Sadiq cargando a Aylin mientras ella solo lo maldecía en su idioma -**Jovencita ¿Qué clase de lenguaje vulgar es ese?** -dijo Sadiq mientras la bajaba y la regañaba como si fuera su hija.- C**omo sea, Aylin, dime ¿Con cuál de ellos te gustaría salir?** -Sadiq señalo a los 5 que estaban ahí.-

**-Ninguno, ya te dije que no necesito un novio.**

**-No quiero que termines como la tía Anna.**

**-No sería tan malo, además me siento una puta.**

**-¡Aylin!**

**-¿Qué? Me traes a un restaurante con 5 chicos y me preguntas con cuál de ellos quiero salir, solo una puta no se sentiría puta ante esto...-**todos intercambiaron mirabas, era más que obvio que Aylin no quería estar ahí, que fue obligada por su hermano. Y le daban la razón ante ese comentario.-

**-Huh...** -Sadiq se froto la sien, tenía que hacer algo- **¡Ya se! No vas a salir con uno de estos chicos.** -Aylin se le ilumino el rostro, era posible que su hermano la compadeciera...O eso creía. -**Saldrás con los 5.**

**-¿Estás bromeando? **

**-Claro que no.**

**-Elegí con cual saldrás primero.** -Sadiq puso a Aylin enfrente de los 5 y ella los miró con cara de pocos amigos. Sadiq vio que Aylin soló los miraba ''_¿Acaso estará inspeccionado?''_ Así que decidió mejor hacerlo el.- **Deja escojo por ti Aylin, la secuencia será así, Alfred, Lovino, el amigo de Lovino, Arthur y al último Mathias.**

**-No los conozco si quiera, Sadiq esto es patético ¿Crees que no puedo conseguir una pareja por mí misma?**

**-No es que no lo crea, es simplemente que nunca a sucedido.**

**-Y no sucederá...**

**-Alfred da un paso al frente** -Alfred obedeció y dio un paso al frente.- **Él es Alfred saldrás con él, te guste o no. **

**-Huh...** -Aylin rodó los ojos, ahora lo único que podía hacer, era tener la peor cita que jamás se haya tenido con esos 5.-

Desesperante. Es la palabra que diría Aylin si le preguntaran como le parecía Alfred, era buen chico pero muy infantil. En toda la ''cita'' se la pasó diciendo que era un héroe, nada más, ni siquiera se enteró de cuantos años tenía, si tenía hermanos, nada de él.

Desesperantes, infantiles, complejo de héroe, asombroso y rey. Así describiría a Gilbert, Mathias y Alfred. Y Arthur y Lovino... Ambos con complejo de rompecorazones y caballeros. Así que con toda la seguridad del mundo podía decir que...

**-No me agradaron.**

**-¿Qué? Aylin, ¿Por qué eres así? **

**-¡No me agradaron! Tres de ellos tienen complejo de grandiosidad y los otros dos de rompecorazones.**

**-Oye ¿A quién le dices complejo de grandiosidad? Yo SOY asombroso.** -habló Gilbert, que al parecer se indignó al escuchar ''complejo'' porque él no era complejo, no señor, él era asombroso.-

**-A ti y a esos otros dos** -apunto a Mathías y Alfred, que no le dieron mucha importancia porque estaban en una entretenida plática de quien era mejor.-

Aylin y Gilbert tenían sus mirada fijas, uno con la miraba le decía que se retractará y la otra que era infantil.

**-Ya, ya.** -Sadiq se acercó con ellos, y suspiro-** Aylin, espera en el auto, necesito hablar con el personal.**

Aylin solo le dirigió una miraba de odio a Gilbert y salió.

**-Ya que mi hermana no parece interesada en alguno de ustedes y ustedes en ella...**

**-Yo sí.**

**-Bueno, ya que mi hermana no perece interesada en alguno de ustedes y ya que ALFRED es el único interesado en ella. ¿No conocen a alguien que este solo o que quiera una novia?** -dijo Sadiq ya que no tenía más alternativas.-

Todos intercambiaron mirabas, claro que conocían, pero no estaban seguros si decirle o no. Lovino en ese momento pensó en Vicent, si él conseguía una novia su hermana Emma lo dejaría en paz con respecto a que era gay, pero que tal si él no quería salir con Aylin, era bonita, en eso no había problema, el problema era que era menor de edad y él tenía casi la edad de Sadiq, bueno no perdía nada...

**-Yo conozco a alguien, pero, tiene casi tu edad.** -dijo Lovino cuando vio que nadie decía nada.-

**-¡No importa! ¿Cuándo puede venir? ¡Dile que venga mañana a las 10:00!** - el rostro se le ilumino a Sadiq cuando uno de sus empleados dijo que conocía a alguien solo, la sexta podía ser la vencida, tenía la esperanza de que fuera verdad.

**-De acuerdo...** -dijo Lovino, había metido la pata en grande, que tal si Vicent decía que no, tenía que decir un pretexto del por cual no fue.-

Sadiq por su parte miraba a Gilbert, este al principio no le dio importancia, pero después de un rato se empezó a incomodar, Sadiq pareció notarlo y habló.

**-Oye tu Gilberto. **

**-Es Gilbert.**

**-Como sea, ¿No te interesa trabajar aquí? Tienes cara de ser picarón.**

**-Y solo por eso me lo pide.** -dijo incrédulo Gilbert, Sadiq era realmente raro.-

**-En cierta parte, también necesito personal, no sé si te has dado cuenta pero solo tengo a tres meseros, ya que Arthur es el encargado de asignar mesas.**

Gilbert iba a contestar con un dulce y delicado '_'Váyase a la mierda''_ Pero, si lograba trabajar ahí podría estar todos los días con a Lovino, se haría su amigo y el tal vez le dijera lo que pasó con Antonio.

Lovino casi se le salían los ojos de solo pensar en trabajar con un amigo de Antonio, quería reclamar, pero no podía hacerlo, ¿Qué ganaba si lo hacía? Qué lo despidieran tal vez...

**-¿Qué dices? **

**-Kesesesesesese~ ¡Claro que sí! **

**-Bien, ven el lunes para empezar con el entrenamiento... Yo me tengo que ir, mi querida hermana de está esperando y ella es algo... Desesperada.**

Lo odiaba, enserio lo odiaba a Gilbert primero se metió en su casa junto con Antonio y ahora iba a tener que trabajar con él. ¿Conocerlo? Si es amigo de Antonio era claro que era un bastardo. Y aunque le pidiera a Arthur que no lo contratará, Sadiq lo haría.

Sadiq salió del restaurante ''despidiéndose'' de ellos.

Alfred y Mathias se fueron a una ''reunión'' pero en realidad iban a jugar videojuegos. Arthur quería...No, tenía que hablar con Lovino, pero Gilbert también quería hablar con él.

**-Lovino necesito... Más bien TU necesitas hablar conmigo...** -Arthur entró a la cocina, quería hablar con Lovino en privado, pero como lo iba hacer si ese loco con el pollo estaba ahí.

Lovino se dirigió a la cocina, cuando notó que Gilbert lo seguía.

-**¿No crees que Arthur quiere hablar conmigo en PRIVADO? **

**-Nah~ Él hubiera dicho eso.** -No quería que Gilbert escuchará, si escuchaba de seguro iría corriendo con Antonio.

**-¡No me importa! Mejor vete a ver si ya puso la marrana.**

**_- Arsch,_**** me voy porque YO quiero.** -frunció el ceño y se dirigió a la puerta, estando en la puerta giró su cabeza- **Y no te preocupes... No le diré a Antonio sobre tu aventura con el cejudo ¡Kesesesesesese!~**

Sí, definitivamente lo odiaba.

Dio un suspiro que parecía gruñido y se metió a la cocina.

**- ¿Qué quieres que te diga?** -Se sentó de mala gana en una silla de la barra.-

**-¿Qué pasó con Ant**

**-El muy idiota se alteró.**

**- Porque...**

**- Porque salí con Vicent...**

**-¡¿Te gusta Vicent?! **

**-¡No!**

**- ...Resulta que Emma es hermana de Vicent y el posiblemente muera solo, así que me obligo a salir con él.**

**-... Así que con él era la ''cita''**

**-...si...**

**-... ****_Okay, okay._**** Volviendo al tema original, Antonio... -**dijo secamente mirándolo del otro lado de la barra, como si un policía lo estuviera interrogando.-

**-Sabes que, ya no importa. Me se defender** -se podía decir que Lovino odiaba hablar acerca de Antonio, así que se levantó y salió de la cocina. Arthur suspiro, Lovino a veces era algo... Igual a él, por eso era su mejor amigo.

Cuando Lovino salió del restaurante, Gilbert estaba en su auto escuchando música y cantando... Todo desafinado.

_**-Stronzo! Che cazzo ci fai nella mía macchina? **_

**- ...¿Qué? Háblame en español**

**-... ¿Qué haces en MI auto?**

**-Ah, eso. Esperando que me lleves a casa, vine en tu auto y me voy en tu auto.**

Lovino empezó a maldecirlo y Gilbert solo se reía

Llegaron a casa y Gilbert y subió corriendo. Lovino fue con Vicent a pedirle que saliera con Aylin.

**-¡Vicent! ¡Abre!** -dijo golpeando la puerta.-

**-¿Qué mierda quieres?** -abrió la puerta, todo despeinado y con un cigarrillo en la boca.-

**-¿Quieres que tu hermana deje de molestarte? **

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-No.**

**-Solo sal con ella mañana, si no te agrada la mandas a la mierda y ya.**

**-No saldré con una chica que es menor que yo y menor de edad y que no conozco.**

**-Se llama Aylin y es linda, algo extraña pero linda.**

**-Entonces sal tú con ella.**

**-Tú eres el que necesita una pareja. Además ya dije que irías **

**-... Está bien, iré ¿A qué hora? **

**-A las 10:00 en el restaurante donde trabajo...**

* * *

_Pos' había dicho que quería emparejar a Vicent con alguien, así que lo haré con NyoTurquía 8D será la __única pareja heterosexual que pondré(?)  
__Si no actualizo la próxima semana es porque estoy muerta... Tengo examen de matemáticas, MATENME! _


	6. Chapter 6

– **¿Dónde está? **

– **No desesperes Vicent…**

En eso se escuchó un auto estacionándose, el claxon, un portazo y varias palabras en otro idioma que parecían insultos. Y finalmente se abrió la puerta. Entró Sadiq cargando como costal de papa a Aylin.

– **Siento la demora… Es solo que…**

– **¡NO QUERÍA VENIR!**

– **¡Aylin!**

– **¿Qué? De seguro él tampoco quería venir. **–Dijo señalando a Vicent –.

Vicent solo la miro y luego mira a Sadiq, con solo verlo no le agrado.

– **Lovino, este es… ¿Tu amigo?**

– **Si…**

– **¿No eres algo mayor para no tener novia?**

Vicent casi lo golpeaba por decir eso, pero no lo hizo porque era el hermano de la chica que estaba ahí y porque era el jefe de Lovino y tal vez despedirían a Lovino por eso… Aunque realmente no le importaba eso. Pero de algún modo se interesó en Aylin.

– **En fin… ¿Cuántos años tienes?**

– **25…**

– **¡25! Aylin de ninguna manera saldrás con este tipo, que tal si es pederasta.**

Vicent solo lo odiaba más y más. Faltaba mencionar que a Sadiq tampoco le agrado Vicent con solo verlo.

– **¿Enserio? ¿No saldré con el solo porque no te agrado?**

– **Sí.**

– **¿Y qué pasa si YO quiero salir con él? **

– **¿Me estas retando Aylin? **

– **¿Tu qué crees? **

Aylin tenía una sonrisa pícara. Le encantaba hacer enojar a su hermano y llevarle la contraria a propósito. Sadiq solo suspiro, ya sabía que aunque le dijera que no a su hermana ella lo haría. –**Está** **bien… Te dejare salir con…. Este… De todos modos no creo que te agrade.**

Aylin frunció el ceño y salió del restaurante jalando a Vicent del brazo murmurando algunas maldiciones a su ''querido'' hermano.

Había salido del restaurante jalando a Vicent del brazo sin pensarlo y ahora estaba que se moría de la vergüenza. Había jalado al tipo así porque sí. Odiaba actuar por impulsos pero cuando discutía con su hermano no podía evitarlo. Pero ya que lo había hecho, porque no vengarse de su hermano.

– **Escucha… ** **–**Genial, no se sabía su nombre si quiera.** –**

– **Vicent…**

– **Escucha Vicent, sé que tal vez no te agrado, o no lo sé, realmente no me importa. Pero quiero pedirte un favor. No sé si te diste cuenta pero, no le agradaste a mi hermano, y creo que a ti tampoco te agrado. Y como no le agradaste, quiero que finjas salir conmigo y esas cosas, para ver si mi hermano intenta llevarse bien contigo. **

– **¿Y eso de que servirá?**

– **Él dijo una vez que si tenía novio, y no le agradaba ni un poquito, se llevaría bien con el de una u otra manera. Y quiero ver si es cierto. **

– …

– …

– **Este bien.**

– **Por favor, sé que es tonto que… ¿Dijiste que sí?**

– **Lo hare, pero tengo una condición.**

– **¿Cuál?**

– **Mi hermana también es así, y también tendrás que fingir que salimos delante de ella.**

– **Bien.**

– **Pero cuando te la presente quiero que seas una verdadera hipócrita. **

– **Ejemplo.**

– **Cuando estemos los tres compórtate normal, pero cuando estés sola con ella di cosas como que solo sales conmigo por dinero o cosas así. **

– **Entiendo. Entonces ¿Tenemos un trato? **–DijoAylin mientras le extendía la mano, Vicent la vio y acepto. Tenían mas en común de lo que imaginaban.

Lovino estaba en casa viendo la televisión, cuando Antonio entro corriendo y se sentó a un lado de él.

– **¡Lovi! ¿Yo también puedo trabajar contigo? **

Gilbert había ido con el chisme, pero no tenía ganas de hablar con él, así que solo le dio una miraba de desaprobación y Antonio se fue entro Gilbert.

– **Mi querido Lovi ¿Qué se siente saber que vas a trabajar con tan asombroso como yo?**

– **Para poder trabajar ahí se necesita tener modales, cosa que no tienes.**

– **Pero si eso me sobra.**

– **¡Hahahahahahahaha! No me hagas reír. **

– **¡Oye! No era un chiste.**

Antonio podía escuchar todo lo que hablaban Lovino y Gilbert, no los estaba espiando, pero podía escuchar todo.

–**Parece que se están llevando bien Gilbert y Lovino ¿No Gilbird? –**A Antonio le daba gusto que ellos dos se empezaran a llevar bien.

Había pasado el fin de semana, y se encontraban desayunando.

– **Antonio Puedes creer que el jefe… Y ahora también mi jefe ¿Llevo a su hermana para que saliéramos con ella? Es una pena que no me haya elegido… **

– **No te eligió porque eres un bastardo. **

– **Tampoco es como si hubiera estado muy interesado en ella…Era linda, lo admito, pero con un carácter algo…**

– **Bastardo, apúrate, no querrás llegar tarde en tu primer día.**

–**Kesesesesese, claro que no. **

Gilbert y Lovino se levantaron y salieron de la casa. Antonio se sentía invisible, era genial que Lovino y Gilbert hablaran y se llevaran bien, pero se sentía ignorado.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante, no había nadie, estaba solo.

– **Kesesesesese~ parece que somos los primeros.**

– …

– **Ah~ voy a la cocina, tengo hambre.**

Gilbert en cuanto dijo eso, se fue a la cocina. Lovino tenía que seguirlo porque si rompía algo, Arthur los iba a regañar a los dos. **– ¿Qué haces?**

– **Busco algo de comer, pero no quiero cocinarlo… Mejor me espero a que llegue…**

Arthur entro y los vio, se dirigió con Lovino primero. **– Lovino, podrías poner las mesas mientras hablo con Gilbert. –**

Lovino salió de la cocina. Y quedaron Arthur y Gilbert. **–Bien Gilbert, como Sadiq te pidió que trabajaras aquí,** **tengo que enseñarte algunas cosas, normalmente lo hago yo, pero no tengo mucho tiempo, así que le pediré a Lovino que me ayude…**

– **Bien, entonces iré con el…**

– **No tan rápido rata albina. Primero limpia toda la cocina y luego puedes empezar con tu "Entrenamiento" –**Arthur salió de la cocina dándole una risa burlona.  
Gilbert tenía que limpiar la cocina si quería hablar con Lovino.

Ya había cerrado el restaurante, Lovino y Gilbert se dirigían a casa caminando, ya que Lovino le había prestaba el auto a Arthur.  
Gilbert quería hablar con Lovino, pero no podía decírselo como si nada.

– **Quieres que te diga lo que paso con Antonio cuando íbamos en la preparatoria ¿Verdad? **

Si ya lo sabía para que negarlo. **– ¿Me dirás? **

– **Ah… Está bien, aprovechare que estamos caminando. **

***Flashback*  
POV'S LOVINO**

_Era lunes. Faltaban 4 semanas para que acabara el año escolar, yo pasaría a tercer semestre y Antonio…. Antonio se iría. ¿Lo volvería a ver? ¿Le podré seguir hablando? Por más que lo pensaba, la respuesta era siempre "No" Había pasado una año, tenía que decirle como me sentía, era ahora o nunca. Me dirigí atrás de los salones, Antonio siempre estaba ahí. Cuando llegue lo encontré sentado en un árbol. Pereció notar mi presencia ya que se levantó._

– **A-antonio, quiero hablar contigo. –** Quería verme serio pero mi voz temblaba.** –**

– **¿Qué ocurre Lovi? Pareces nervioso ¿Es algo malo? **

– **No, es… Otra… Cosa…**

– …

– **Tú… Tú me… ¡Gustas! **

– …

– …

– **¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! No lo dices enserio ¿Verdad?**

_¡Claro que lo decía enserio! ¿Cómo jugaría con eso? _

– **Oh Lovi, ¿Cómo pudiste creer que te iba a corresponder? **

_Ni siquiera podía mirarlo._

– **Tal vez piensas que te gusto porque no haz salido con chicas, porque no sales con alguien, no importa con quien, pero sal. **

_No lo pensaba, él realmente me gustaba. Y me rechazó con su típica sonrisa de siempre. Ahora ¿Qué hacía? Si Antonio le contaba a alguien lo ocurrido, sería el niño gay que se le declaró a uno de último año y fue rechazado cruelmente. Sería mi fin.  
Por suerte no dijo nada…. Después de eso, no quería ver a Antonio de nuevo. _

– **Vee~ **_**¡Fratello, fratello!**_

– **¿Qué?**

– **Hoy tu amigo se me declaró.**

– **¿Arthur?**

– **No, él no, el otro… Antonio.**

–… –_Me sentí mal, decepcionado y enojado. No podía creer que Antonio hiciera eso. _**– ¿Qué le dijiste? **

– **Lo rechace, pero ¿Te sientes bien? Te vez decaído. **

_No podía ocultárselo para siempre. Así que se lo conté. _

– **¡¿Qué?! ¿Te rechazo? **

– …

– **Y luego fue conmigo. Lo siento **_**fratello, **_**no sabía. **

– **Está bien, no importa.**

– **¿Seguro?**

– **Sí…**

_Antonio se graduó y antes de irse me dejo una carta que nunca leí, la hice pedazos en cuanto me la dio. _

***Flashback***

* * *

_Tanto tiempo sin actualizar 8'D Aunque este fic es pesimo(?) Pero es que paso el examen de algebra, el Hetaday y conocer a alguien que hiciera cos de Prumano conmigo 8D ahora si tratare de actualizar casa semana o dos semanas uvu **  
**_


	7. Chapter 7

–**Después de eso yo me gradué, encontré un lugar donde vivir, luego me enteré que Antonio vivía enfrente y no podía cambiarme cuando apenas llegue.**

– **...** **¿Así que te gustaba Antonio? **

– **...**

– **Que irónico, y ahora Antonio está enamorado de ti.**

– **No me importa, no voy a buscarlo y decirle que no me importa lo que me dijo años atrás... ¡Claro que eso importa!... Como sea, vayamos a casa.**

Iban de camino a casa. Lovino sabía que Gilbert aún tenía duda respecto a eso.

– **Quieres escuchar la versión de Antonio ¿Verdad?**

– **No estaré tranquilo hasta que lo haga ¿No te importa? **

– **Meh.**

En cuanto entraron a la casa. Gilbert fue corriendo al baño.

– **¡TOÑO! Quiero que me digas lo que pasó con Lovino.**

– **... ****¿Eh?**

Gilbert habló sin importarle lo más mínimo lo que estuviera haciendo Antonio. Lovino por su parte, escuchaba desde la sala, así que ¿Qué necesidad había de pararse?

– **Gil, ya te dije que es complicado, además no es algo que te importe...**

– **¡Claro que importa! **

– **¿Por qué?**

– **Porque... ¡Lovino y yo somos pareja!**

– **... ****¿Qué?**

– **¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE PEDAZO DE MIERDA?! –**Sí, ese era Lovino que entró corriendo al baño, con un "pequeño" sonrojo en su cara y cuando vio a Gilbert no dudo en ir a estrangularlo.

– **¡Retracta lo que dijiste! **

– **Lovi... ¿Eso es cierto?**

Lovino dejó de estrangular a Gilbert y se puso a pensar; sí decía que no. Antonio se daría cuenta de que Gilbert mintió para que hablara. Y si decía que sí. Antonio tal vez hablaría y si no lo hacía, sabía que él lo contaría algún día.  
Pero, tendría que fingir que Gilbert era su… Su pareja, de solo pensarlo le daba escalofríos.

– **... ****Sí**

– **¡¿QUÉ?! –**Respondieron Gilbert y Antonio al mismo tiempo. Gilbert no pensó que Lovino iba a seguirle el juego.**–**

– **Es decir... ¡Claro Toño!** **Lovino y yo somos pareja. –**Gilbert abrazo por el hombro a Lovino y este solo rechinaba los dientes.**–**

– **Wow, veía que se estaban llevando bien, pero… Pero no creía que tan bien. **

– **Kesesesesese~ Entonces ¿Me dirás? **

– **Bueno... Ah, qué más da.**

***Flashback***

**POV'S ANTONIO**

_Me encontraba atrás de los salones, como siempre. Cuando vi que Lovino llegó, me levante porque pensé que quería que lo acompañara a algún lado, pero, no era eso._

– **A-antonio, quiero hablar contigo. **

– **¿Qué pasa Lovi?~ –**_Le respondí como usualmente lo hacía, pero parecía que estaba temblando, tal vez_**– ¿Es algo malo?**

– **No, es... Otra cosa...**

– **...****  
**

– **Tú... Tú me... Gustas.**

–** ...**

–**...****  
**

– **¡Hahahahahahahahahaha! No lo dices enserio ¿Verdad? –**_Primero me reí de nervios. Siempre había visto a Lovino como mi hermano pequeño, al que debo proteger, no como algo más. Pero me empecé a sentir mal por él, ya no me estaba mirando._** –** **Tal vez piensas que te gusto porque no haz salido con chicas. –**_Lovino nunca había dicho que estaba interesado en alguna chica, solo decía que eran lindas, vi a Lovino y parecía recuperarse. _**–Porque no sale con alguien, no importa con quien, pero sal. –**_Y creo que eso lo volvió arruinar porque salió corriendo mientras…. ¿Lloraba?_

_No sentía ganas de contarle a nadie de lo ocurrido, odio los chismes. Y tal vez Lovino sea molestado por eso cuando yo no este. Así que no se lo dije a nadie.  
_

_Y creo que volví a meter la pata cuando me le declare al hermano de Lovino.  
Estaba muy preocupado, Lovino ya no me hablaba, ni siquiera me miraba, y si lo hacía me pasada por alto. Creí que si estaba con su hermano, Lovino hablaría conmigo respecto a su hermano. Pero el plan no funciono, su hermano me rechazo.  
Recurrí a la opción de hablar por teléfono, pero nunca contesto ni una vez, quería disculparme._

_Cuando me gradué, trabaje un tiempo en la tienda de mi tío, después me mude y tres meses después vi que la habitación de enfrente, alguien se estaba mudando, y ese alguien, era Lovino.  
Quería pedirle perdón, pero no sabía cómo. Pensé que si solo lo saludaba como si nada hubiera pasado, el pensaría que ya lo había olvidado.  
_

***Flashback***

**– ...**

– **...**

– **Toño... Eres mi amigo y te quiero de algún modo... Pero eres un verdadero idiota si pensaste que saliendo con el hermano de Lovino, Lovino te haría caso. **

– **Estaba desesperado. –**Antonio sabía que habérsele declarado al hermano de Lovino, no solo estuvo mal, sino que dio más razones para que Lovino no le dirigiera la palabra. Pero no le gustaba admitirlo.** – Lovi, sé que nunca lo dije, pero siento mucho haberte rechazado de esa forma y después haber invitado a tu hermano a salir...**

– **Enserio crees que después de como cuatro años de lo sucedido, solo pidiendo perdón ¿Todo se soluciona? **

– **Ah, tienes razón. –**Antonio agacho la miraba y luego la dirigió a Gilbert**– Gilbert, trata bien a Lovino. **

¿Era una amenaza? ¿Un aviso? ¿Se estaba dando por vencido? Gilbert ni sabía que pensar, pero no podía decirle que eso de que salía con Lovino era un chiste. –**Oh…. Claro, no te preocupes Toño... Cuidaré... A... Lovino**.

Lovino le dirigió una mirada asesina a Gilbert, y este solo trago duro. Antonio sí que se preocupaba por Lovino y su plan de al día siguiente decirle que había terminado con Lovino…. Iba a tener que esperar. Antonio se miraba bastante deprimido y se fue a su "Habitación".

– **Oye, Lovino. –**En cuanto Antonio se marchó, Gilbert empezó susurrar.** – ¿Qué crees que me haga Antonio si "Termino contigo"?**

– **No lo sé, probablemente te deje de hablar...**

– **...** **¿Y si TÚ terminas conmigo?**

– **Nada, pero no pienso hacer eso... Fue TÚ idea esto de la pareja, por lo tanto TÚ terminas esto.**

– **¡Lovi! **

– **Pero el niño quería saber que paso con Antonio y conmigo.**

– **No volveré a meterme donde no me llaman.**

– **Si no quieres seguir con esto solo "Termíname".**

– **¡Ni hablar! No me arriesgare.**

– **Como quieras... Da igual, el único que termina perjudicado eres tú. **

Sí que había metido la pata, y no un poquito, demasiado.

Ya había pasado como un mes desde que Gilbert dijo que Lovino era pareja de Lovino, y no actuaban como una, actuaban como lo hacían normalmente, y eso, Antonio lo noto.

– **¿Por qué nunca he visto que se abracen o se besen?**

Qué manera de empezar una conversación. Lovino y Gilbert casi se ahogaban al escuchar eso. –** Bueno, verás…. Es que no queremos incomodarte Toño. **

– **Pero... Conociendo a Lovi, lo haría contigo en la sala o en "Mi habitación" que es el baño, con tal de verme sufrir.**

Gilbert miro a Lovino y este respondió con un simple _"¿Qué?" _– **Pero yo no quiero verte sufrir.**

– **¡Qué gran amigo eres Gil!**

Antonio se levantó a dejar su plato y Gilbert aprovechó.

– **¿Enserio lo harías enfrente de Toño con tal de verlo sufrir?**

– **...**** ¿Qué tiene de malo?... ¡No me digas que quieres hacerlo! **

– **¡No!**

Gilbert y Lovino se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo y en eso Antonio entró.

– **Se me había olvidado decirles que tengo una entrevista.**

– **¡Genial Toño!**

– **Gracias Gil. Así que por eso me disculparan. –**Antonio miro reloj y salió.** –**

Y Gilbert otra vez aprovecho que Antonio no estaba, tenía que arreglar esto, o pedirle o Lovino que ayudara.

– **Escucha Lovino, como no quiero "Terminarte" tendremos que fingir.**

– **Creí que ya lo hacíamos.**

– **¡Pero tenemos que hacer que se vea más real!**

– **¿Cómo "Más real"?**

– **Ya sabes... Dándonos cariñitos...**

– **No haré eso.**

– **Antonio dijo que eras capaz de hacerlo conmigo delante de él. **

– **Exagero demasiado.**

– **Como sea... Cuando Toño pregunto si éramos pareja, no lo negaste. Así que estamos juntos en esto.**

Lovino chasqueó la lengua, en esa parte tenía razón. –**Está bien...**

– **Kesesesesesese~ El asombroso yo, te dará mimos, así que no te hagas muchas ilusiones ¿Eh? **

Dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo. Lovino se sonrojo y frunció el ceño al mismo tiempo.

**._.-_.-._.-._.-._.**

Ya iban hacer las 5:00, eso significaba que ya casi llegaba Antonio.

**– Lovi, ya casi llega Toño.**

– **¿Y?**

– **¿Cómo que "Y"? Hay que ponernos en el sofá abrazados como una pareja que está en el cine.**

Se escuchó que alguien se acercaba y Gilbert y Lovino corrieron al sofá. Gilbert abrazo por el cuello a Lovino. Antonio entró y los miro. **–Kesesesesesese~ ¿Cómo te fue Toño? **

– **...**** B-bien... **–Antonio se sentó a lado de ellos ya que solo había un sofá.** – ¿Y qué han hecho desde que me fui? **

– **Ver televisión.**

– **Pero está apagada.**

– **Uh, bueno... Dijimos que la estábamos viendo, más no prendida o apagada. **

Lovino tenía la mirada clavada al suelo, no quería ver a Antonio y se moriría de vergüenza si miraba a Gilbert.

– **Lovi ¿Te sientes bien? Estás rojo. –**Dijo Antonio mientras tocaba su frente.– **Pero no estas caliente...**

– **Yo te pondré caliente... ¡AY! ¡LOVI! –**Dijo Gilbert, Lovino le había dado un pisotón y Antonio una mirada de desaprobación.**–**

– **Solo necesito lavarme la cara... –**Lovino se levantó y se fue al baño.**–**

– **Gilbert, no creo que deberías ser tan... Gilbert con Lovi...**

– **Pfff, Toño, pero si así lo enamore.**

– **¿Enserio?**

– **Claro, de hecho la primera vez que lo hicimos, no dejaba de mencionar mis cinco metros y lo asombroso que era.**

– **¡Ya lo hiciste con Lovi! ¡Con mí Lovi!... Eh, digo. ¿Cómo que ya lo hiciste con Lovi? Yo quería que llegara virgen hasta que nos... Se casara. –**Antonio lo había tomado por el cuello de la camisa.**–**

– **Toño, relájate. Él quería hacerlo.**

– **¿Sí? ¿Y cuándo lo hicieron? ¿En dónde? ¿Le dolió? Dime que no fuiste brusco. –**Antonio lo soltó y lo miro fijamente.**–**

– **¿Eh? P-pues... L-lo hicimos hace una semana, en la casa... Y n-no le dolió...**

– **¡No le dolió! Creí que en su primera vez no iba ni poder caminar.**

– **¡¿Primera vez?! **

– **¿Por qué lo dices tan sorprendido? Qué parte de lo rechace cruelmente y que no me quiso volver a verme ¿No entendiste? **

**–…...** –Gilbert se estaba poniendo muuuuuuuuuuuy nervioso, estaba mintiendo demasiado respecto a Lovino, y no poco, demasiado. Y si Lovino se enteraba, lo mataría.

* * *

…_Ké? (?)Dije que iba a tratar de actualizar cada semana y aquí lo tienen(?)Y será mi última actualización... Por ahora 8D perdonarme, pero alguien reprobó álgebra –cofcofcofcon3cofcofcof- y_ _pues...__ No me castigaron, pero quiero mejorar :U aparte no sé qué hice aquí 8'D  
__¿Reviews? ¿Críticas? ¿Arena? Tiren lo que gusten 8D (?)_


	8. Chapter 8

– **Y Lovino... ¿Es feliz contigo? –**Antonio no podía dejar de pensar en cómo les iba ¿Les iba bien? ¿Mal? ¿Lovino era feliz? ¿Gilbert era feliz? Por una parte no solo se preocupaba por Lovino, también se preocupaba por Gilbert, era su mejor amigo desde la preparatoria. **–**

– **¿Eh?... Emmm…. No lo sé ¿Sí? –**Y Gilbert no sabía que responder, sería sencillo responder _"Oh Toño, no salgo con Lovino, solo lo dije porque soy un metiche de primera y quería saber lo que paso contigo y Lovino, pero la mentira se salió del control, pero no importa que yo, tu mejor amigo, salga con tu gran amor que no te corresponderá nunca porque metiste la pata ¿Verdad?" _No, Antonio era lento en ciertos aspectos…. Pero cuando se trataba de Lovino... **–**

– **¡Gilbert! –**Antonio gritó, tenía que controlarse**– Por favor, cuida a Lovi, jamás te perdonaría si le haces algo.**

Antonio lo miro melancólico, solo con ver su mirada, podía ver todas sus emociones, Gilbert se sentía mal, sentía que debía decirle toda la verdad, pero al hacerlo, Antonio tal vez no volvería hablarle, y no quería arriesgarse a perder a un gran amigo como Antonio ¿Qué podía hacer? Gilbert estaba tan hundido en sus pensamientos que no se percató que Antonio ya no estaba.

Fue a la sala y encontró a Antonio acostado en el sofá.

– **Toño ¿Qué haces en mi cama? **

– **Bueno, Gil. Como tú y Lovi son pareja... Y... Ya... Lo hicieron, creo que ya deberían dormir juntos.**

– **Pero no sé si Lovi quiera...**

– **Ya durmieron juntos una vez... No creo que más veces le haga daño. **

"_Antonio se está tomando esto muy enserio, más que yo... Tengo que hacer algo..." _

Mientras a Lovino, le daba igual lo que pensara Antonio, pero le incomodaba cuando Gilbert lo abrazaba lo abrazaba y le daba "mimos" Gilbert y Lovino se preguntaban en ese momento si podrían seguir con eso...

– **¡LO-VI! **

Y como es esa casa había tanta privacidad llego Antonio interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Lovino.

– **¿Qué?**

– **¡Gil y tu dormirán juntos!... A menos que no quieras y quieras dormir conmigo... –**Dijo lo último susurrando pero Lovino lo alcanzo a escuchar, pero fingió no escucharlo.

– **¿Eh? Espera un momento… ¿¡Quién te crees para decidir que el niño pollo y yo dormiremos juntos, bastardo?! Te recuerdo que esta es MI casa y YO soy quien los está dejando quedarse aquí…. Así que no me vengas con tus estupideces…**

Sin embargo Antonio se dio la media vuelta ¿Feliz? Si, feliz, porque Lovino no quería dormir con Gilbert y eso a Antonio lo puso feliz.  
Antonio fue a decirle la "gran" noticia a Gilbert, pero Lovino fue detrás de él...

– **Gil, tengo malas noticias, Lovino no está de acuerdo en que duerman juntos.**

– **Oh, bueno… Que… ¿Mal? **–La reacción de Gilbert, como siempre, no fue la mejor, estaba pensando algo como... "¿Si es una mala noticia porque estas tan feliz?"

Pero mientras tanto Lovino, que los escuchaba, también se decía lo mismo que Gilbert, hasta que pensó que era un truco, pero sabiendo que se trataba de Antonio solo podía pensar que lo dijo sin pensar, pero, si la mentira ya había llegado a que lo hicieron ¿Por qué no mentir un poquito más?  
Oh si, Lovino quería ver sufrir a Antonio.

Y de la nada, Lovino abrió la puerta casi de una patada y **– ¡GILBERT, TÚ Y YO DORMIREMOS JUNTOS DE AHORA EN ADELANTE! –**Antonio y Gilbert se quedaron con la boca abierta ¿Ese era Lovino? Tenía que serlo ¿Verdad? Gilbert pareció entender lo que Lovino hacía.

– **¡Q-que bien! –**Se aclaró la garganta**– ¿No es genial, Toño? Parece que Lovino sí quiso después de todo. **

Y la expresión de Antonio cambio totalmente **– Sí… Qué bien… Wuju. Vivan los enamorados…... Si me disculpan, tengo que ver si ya puso la marrana… –**Y Antonio salió.**–**

– **¿Enserio vamos a dormir juntos? **

– **Sí quieres que Antonio lo crea, sí. Aparte "ya lo hicimos" ¿No?**

– **Tsk, no me restriegues mis mentiras… Y ¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión tan de repente? **

– **El bastardo de Antonio me conoce muy bien… Y eso me asusta a veces… Pero, sabía que iba a rechazar y que "nuestra relación" no duraría mucho… Y quiero cortarle las alas. **

– **Que malo. Pero no crees que se complicaran más las cosas.**

– **Tú fuiste el que comenzó con esto, yo solo te estoy siguiendo el juego.**

_***Y llegó la noche***_

– **Toño, ya puedes dormir en el sofá…**

–…**Gra….cias…. –**Antonio estaba tirado en el piso del baño**–**

Gilbert lo vio durante unos instantes y luego se fue a la habitación de Lovino donde ahora dormiría, pero cuando entró, lo vio en interiores.

– **¡Oye! tampoco quieras fingir que hacemos eso… –**Gilbert desvió la mirada sonrojado**–**

– **¡Claro que no! Yo duermo en interiores, que no recuerdas.**

–… **Sí, pero al menos ponte una camisa…**

– **Tsk, bien…**

Lovino se puso la camisa. Y los dos se acostaron en la cama, cada quien de su lado separados por una almohada entre los dos...

_***Media noche***_

Antonio abrió la puerta de la habitación de Lovino... Y ahora también de Gilbert, y removió a los dos para que se despertaran. **–Psss, chicos, chicos… Psss… **

– **¿Qué?... –**El primero en despertar fue Gilbert**– ¿Qué quieres, Toño?…**

– **Este… Lo que pasa es que… ¡Tuve una pesadilla! **

– **¿Y? –**Lovino también se había despertado**– No me digas que quieres dormir con nosotros.**

–…

– **¡Toño! Ya estás grandecito ¿No crees? **

– **Además ni que fuéramos tu padres… Ándele, sáquese –**Dijo mientras le tiraba una almohada, Antonio sabía que Lovino no dejaría que el durmiera con ellos... Pero Gilbert tal vez sí… Así que fue hacerle ojitos a Gilbert y Gilbert fue hacerle ojitos a Lovino.  
Lovino tenía sueño, y se pone de más mal humor cuanto no lo dejan dormir, así que, que más daba. **–Tsk… Está bien, pero… –**Y jalo del brazo a Gilbert para que se pusiera en medio**– Dormirás en la orilla.**

Al parecer el plan de Antonio no había funcionado, bueno, es cierta parte si…. No quería que Gilbert y Lovino hicieran…. 'Cosas indebidas' y quería dormir con Lovino, no importaba que fueran en medio de los dos, pero Lovino fue más listo y se dio cuenta _"Al menos no harán nada mientras yo esté aquí" _Y como siempre Antonio tratando de ser positivo.

"_Si ya era incomodo dormir con Lovino, ahora lo es más con Antonio… ¡Y yo soy el que está en medio!" _Gilbert tratando de dormir.

"_Cosas como estas me pasan por querer ser buena persona y dejar que vivan en mi casa vagabundos…" _Y Lovino maldiciéndolos…

Pero todo tiene que terminar, termino la larga e incómoda noche para los tres. Por suerte era domingo.

– **Buenos días~ ¿Cómo durmieron?~ –**Antonio tratando de tener un excelente día**–**

– **¿Qué tienen de buenos? –**Si Lovino no tiene un buen día, nadie lo tiene.

– **Toño, para la próxima te prendemos la luz si quieres, pero no vuelvas a dormir con nosotros… Estoy todo torcido ¡Y me pateaste toda la noche! **

– **No es cierto… Bueno… Tal vez un poco… En fin ¿Qué quieren de desayunar? ¿Qué les parece unos waffles? –**No espero a que contestaran y fue a la cocina hacerlos**–**

– **Antonio parece muy feliz...**

– **No te hagas el tonto, Antonio pensaba que lo íbamos hacer, y por eso "tuvo una pesadilla" **

– **Oh, eso explica todo… Como sea… ¿Y si está noche también "tiene una pesadilla"? **

–… **¡Todavía preguntas! ¡No dormirá con nosotros! **

–… **¿Por qué? **

– **1.- Tiene 25 años, 2.- No somos sus padres, 3.- Ya tengo suficiente con que tú duermas conmigo.**

– **Bien, bien… Pero solo decía por si…**

Antes de que Lovino matara a Gilbert... Antonio dijo que ya estaba el desayuno.  
El desayuno era tranquilo, demasiado... Nadie hablaba, Lovino comía, Antonio miraba a Gilbert y Gilbert... No sabía a donde mirar y miraba el techo.

– **¡¿Conseguiste trabajo?! –**Dijeron Gilbert y Lovino al mismo tiempo sorprendidos.

– **Eh…. Sí, en la cafetería que está a dos calles de aquí. Trabajare de lunes a jueves ¿No es genial? **

– **¡Qué bien Toño! Eso significa que…**

– **No estarás tanto tiempo aquí.**

–…**Tendrás dinero extra… Kesesesese~ Lovino siempre tan gracioso ¿No es así Toño?**

–… **¿¡Por qué eres así conmigo Lovino?! ¡Sé que lo que hice estuvo mal y te lastime! ¿Crees que me siento bien por eso? –**Antonio se levantó ¿Enojado? ¿Furioso? ¿O tal vez desesperado? Ni él sabía realmente, solo sabía que explotó.

– **¿Por qué soy así contigo? ¡Fuiste un verdadero hijo de puta al decirme eso! Y ahora no te sientes bien, pero cuando dijiste eso, te creías un rompecorazones, y no eras nada más que un bastardo ¡Y hasta la fecha lo sigues siendo!**

– **¡Eso no es cierto! **

– **¿Que no es cierto?… **

– … **Pero no es razón para que me odies ahora, eso paso como hace 4 años ¡Quieres olvidarlo ya! **

– **¡No! **

–… **Al menos me podrías decir… ¿En qué te fijaste de Gilbert? ¡Que tiene el que no tenga yo!**

–…**.. E-eso q-que te importa… Como sea. Eres un bastardo y te odio ¿Quieres que sea más claro? **

– **Me niego aceptar que me odias… ¡Tú me querías! ¡Y lo volverás hacer!**

– **¡JA! ¡Quiero verlo!**

– **¡Lo harás! **

Lovino se encerró en su habitación y Antonio salió de la casa, ambos azotando la puerta. Y Gilbert, Gilbert estaba en la cocina, solo podía hacer algo en situaciones como estás...

–**.…. ¡Más waffles para mí! –**Bueno, esa era una cosa que podía hacer, pero ¿Tenía que hablar con Lovino? ¿O con Antonio? Antonio era su mejor amigo, pero Lovino era el que estaba con el junto la mentira… _"Aaaaaaargh, si Antonio le hubiera dicho que sí a Lovino hace 5 años, nada de esto estuviera pasando"_

Gilbert maldecía a Antonio, Antonio maldecía a Gilbert, Y Lovino maldecía a Gilbert y Antonio… Todos maldecían a todos.

* * *

_¡HOLO! 8D Antes que nada…. Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdooooooooooooonenme. Por actualizar hasta ahora, pero, pasaron muchas cosas… -cofcofcofcomoreprobaralgebraotravezcofcofcof- y bueno, el miércoles entregan calificaciones y si me linchan, no sé en cuanto tiempo volveré a actualizar D8 En fin, espero que le haya gustado~ Otra vez no sé qué hice aquí 8D (?)  
¿Reviews? ¿Críticas? ¿Arena? Tiren lo que gusten y su kokoro mande 8D (?)_


End file.
